Trouble
by A.E. Seaflame
Summary: James Potter is in deep trouble. "I'm in trouble I'm an addict I'm addicted to this girl She's got my heart tied in a knot And my stomach in a whirl" Inspired by the song Trouble by Never Shout Never.


**Hey guys! This is my first -gasp!- one-shot. It is a Jily one-shot from James's point of view. This fanfic is named after the song Trouble by Never Shout Never. I'll also incorporate lines of the song into the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I'm in trouble<em>

_I'm an addict_

_I'm addicted to this girl_

_She's got my heart tied in a knot_

_And my stomach in a whirl_

Lily Evans.

One day, I want to tack on the Potter to her name. Lily Evans Potter. That has quite a ring to it.

Her flaming red hair, obvious curves, emerald green eyes, intelligence, kindess... what's not to love? Lily Evans is everything I've ever wanted. She is my addiction.

Just looking at her makes butterflies in my stomach and dirty thoughts. I love her, and she doesn't even know it. Moony tells me that she thinks it's a joke. As if I would joke about dating her for five years straight.

But now, in sixth year, I just hope she'll answer. Just say yes, please. Say yes.

You know you're a goner when you look into her eyes and you think you'll melt right there. You give her a smile and you want her to return the favor, but there is nothing. I see nothing in her eyes but pure hatred.

Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail think I'm an idiot. Just yesterday, they silencioed me because apparently, I was talking too much about her. Padfoot tells me to grow some balls and just snog her, but then she'll lose utter respect for me. If I'm going to win her heart, I'll go traditional.

I suppose what happened at the end of fifth year may have already caused her to lose what little respect she had for me. I'll admit, I was out of line. Moony helped me realize what a git I was, and then he gave me a suggestion.

_But even worse_

_I can't stop calling her_

_She's all I want and more_

_I mean damn_

_What's not to adore?_

Apparently Lily Evans does not appreciate it if you call her everyday of the summer to apologize for your stupid actions. After a while, she blocked my number somehow and told me stop "prank-calling" her.

Prank-calling?

My love, please look at me. See what I see. Please. I don't prank-call the girl I'm head over heels for.

I took lessons with Moony for an entire month to learn how to ask her out in Muggle ways. I figured out how to use the telly, the comptertop, and even mailing letters using Muggle post. Anything.

I wonder what her parents think of me. Perhaps a mad boy, maybe even a stalker, going after their precious little girl.

She is precious. I love so much about her, all her flaws and all her perfections, and she can't even hold a civil conversation with me.

_I've been playing too much guitar_

_I've been listening to jazz_

_I called so many times_

_I swear she's going mad_

_And that cellular will be the death of us_

_I swear, I swear_

Just this Sunday, I serenaded her. I sang her a song I wrote myself about everything amazing about her, but she hexed me. I guess I didn't write good lyrics. Then again, Sirius helped me. He isn't exactly a romantic.

Calling her everyday over the summer might have made her start planning my funeral. Before, she loathed me. After fifth year, she wanted me to die. Now, she plans my funeral.

I don't know how I screwed up so badly.

_I'm running my mouth_

_Just like I got her_

_But I surely don't_

She doesn't realize what she has done to me. How looking at her now makes me weak at my knees. I decided to cover it up with ruffling up my hair. It's not to impress her, like she thinks. But if she thinks that, maybe she is impressed and is trying to hide it...

Merlin, this girl has turned me into a barking stag.

_Because she's so_

_..._

_Rock and roll_

_And out of my league_

_Is she out of my league?_

_Let's hope not_

I've heard her sing and that voice... heavenly. Padfoot tells me that there are three amazing things about girls: her boobs, her ass, and her snogging. Moony, the more wiser one, tells me the three things boys falls for: her voice, her personality, and her hair. Me? I'm in love with all three of Moony's, and two of Padfoot's. I still don't know how she snogs.

Merlin, why can't I just snog her? Life would be so much easier. I could snog her and simply leave her alone if she gets mad.

She's just so out of my league, the perfect Lily Evans. But I still cling on to this belief that I can get her.

Bloody Gryffindors and their determination.

_I'm in trouble_

_I'm so cliche_

_See that word just wears me out_

_Makes me feel like just another boy_

_To laugh and joke about_

In the beginning, I used typical pick-up lines. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" and the whole "Tennesee" pick up lines. I hate to be cliche, but it's supposed to win her heart. It backfired, as usual:

"Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see," I asked Evans in our second year.

"You're something I don't even want to see," she retorted, and walked away as if I am mud on the ground.

Damn that girl. So fucking good at breaking my heart.

_But even worse_

_I can't stop calling her_

_I love to hear that voice_

I gave up on the telly idea this year. Bless Merlin's pure white beard, she's my permanent partner in Potions! Slughorn is basically trying to kiss her bum, but she doesn't give a rat's arse. She just does so well... in everything, that is.

I always try to talk to her. Even asking her simple questions like, "What does that last direction say?" gives me a flutter when she replies. I repeat: she really doesn't know what she can do to me. She needs to know. And me telling her simply isn't enough.

We can hold a civil conversation, but not a friendly one. She must think it's a game, throwing insults at me like spitballs. If it's a game, I am the utterly sore loser.

* * *

><p>It was November 19th, and Care of Magical Creatures class was cancelled. Instead, all the Gryffindors had to crowd up in the common room. Padfoot spent half of the period teasing me. Evans never came, so I left the common room to find her and escape Padfoot's irritating insults.<p>

I couldn't find her in the library. I decide to go to the Room of Requirement, where I can relax for a while and perhaps skip History of Magic. Something Sirius had said bothered me:

"You're never going to get her, you know that? To her and the entire world, you're a broken radio. You keep repeating the same song on the same bloody station, and you never move on."

I hate it because it's true.

I open the door of the Room of Requirement, who understands my needs. But when I enter, Lily Evans is already there.

She isn't crying, or some other cliche scene. No, she is silent. Looking out the window, her face showing nothing. If I ever played poker with her, she would beat me because of that poker face.

"What are you doing here?" she asks plainly. I can still see the loathe in her eyes that form as soon as she looks at me. My heart? Already broken. She's ripping out pieces of my soul with every look of loathe.

"I just... er, I wanted to..." I stammered, trying to think of a response.

"Come to gloat, Potter? Hoping to see me cry? Did you want to use another terrible pick-up line on me? There's no need, you know. Nobody's watching us, so you can stop the act and leave me alone."

She was upset, I can tell. And she doesn't want to show it, so she won't cry.

"You know what, I can't relax here without your presence. If you could just stop stalking me for one bloody minute and let me relax..." she looked pissed all of a sudden. What was this? PMS?

Evans storms through and tries to leave, but I block the door. "Did I do something?" I ask carefully.

"You exist," she spits out.

My entire soul is nearly ripped out. Just give me the Dementor's Kiss, won't you, Evans?

"What?" she asked, her face turning into befuddlement. Did I just say that aloud?

I thought of what Padfoot said. Time to change the song, and the entire station.

I come closer to Evans and put my arms around her waist. I press my lips to hers and finally snog her. Finally. I've wanted to do that since first year.

She responds and kisses me back. She smells of strawberries and lavendars. Merlin's pants, she's kissing me back. She moans slightly and I sigh in content. But then her eyes open and she realizes who she's snogging, because she immediately steps away and brushes off imaginary dirt.

She shoots me a look of hatred. I wonder if she knows my coffin size.

I don't know what to tell her. I have nothing to apologize for. I'm just a hormonal teenage boy, alright?

_I'm running my mouth_

_Just like I got her_

_But I surely don't_

Maybe I just snogged her, but Evans still hates me. She stares at me, her face becoming expressionless as she pushes me out of the way and walks out of the Room of Requirement. Her footsteps are thunderous, and I can tell that she wants to either fume or cry.

Rule: Don't ever take Padfoot's advice. Especially concerning girls.

_I'm in trouble_

_I'm an addict_

_I'm addicted to this girl_

_She's got my heart tied in a knot_

_And my stomach in a whirl_

I'm in trouble. Deep trouble. Maybe I'm back to square one, but at least I've changed the station.

Yep, I'm in trouble. But she kissed me back. So, I'll stay an addict.

Lily Evans, you better watch out.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was an interesting ending. I didn't want to be so cliche, especially since this song never describes actually getting the girl. I highly recommend listening to this song. It's very cute and I think you guys would love it. <strong>

**I ship Jily so hard! I plan on writing more Jily one-shots like this. Basing my stories off of songs is great, too. I'll keep doing that.**

**Check out my in-progress chapter fanfic called The Oxymorons. It's a Scorrose story taking place in their seventh year.**

**Review, favorite, follow, thanks for reading! Bye!**


End file.
